


Blond hair thoughts

by WeatherBoy



Category: Sendokai Warriors
Genre: A little angsty at the beginning sorry, M/M, They're gay your honor, also cloe knows about their gayness, but it gets cute dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeatherBoy/pseuds/WeatherBoy
Summary: —Well that's not something I'd expect from our Hakuru.—He teased, earning a half-mouthed smile from Zak that pulled his heart a little.Zak sat heavily on Lon's bed and raised an eyebrow at them. —Hey! I'm only your Hakuru in Masara, right here I can do as many illegalities as I want.— He leaned against the headboard.
Relationships: Lon/Zak (implied)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	Blond hair thoughts

If there was something Lon could not stand, it was silence. 

Unfortunately, silence was exactly what his days were made off, ever since it was only his dad and him, it filled every room until there was no space left to breathe. Silence seemed eternal, only being interrupted by the brief exchange of words between the two of them, that is, if his father decided to listen. Though silence seemed better than the alternative, fights were far much worse, he had had enough of that dealing with his parents, —It was worse when they were together— He remembered saying once to Cloe. 

Lon opened the ridiculously big front door and entered the empty living room. His father had left over two days ago and yet it felt like a month, not that it bothered him though, he could be a real pain sometimes— most of the time. His backpack hit the wooden floor in a quick throw as he walked into the kitchen and swinged the fridge door open. Full of food but still no motivation to cook anything. Of course, he could order something, but he wasn't that hungry anyways. Brown furrowed, Lon closed the fridge and his bracelet reflected the kitchen lights. Ah, yes. His Sen bracelet. Sendokai was one of those overly dramatic twists in his life that actually turned out to be quite fun. It was stupidly similar to soccer except that it had magic powers and happened to be a million times more exciting. He didn't like soccer at all, compared to sendokai, that one had the appeal of wet cardboard. Besides! His teammates thought he was actually good at it, even their old teacher thought so. 

And yet, there was that heavy feeling in his chest, his father's words running inside his head over and over. He couldn't trust them, he couldn't let his guard down, that'd make him weak. Vulnerable. He was alone. Lon ran a hand through his dark hair, everyone always said he had his father's hair, he had always looked like him, like the one that left him alone on this stupid big house with his stupid money, like— 

Suddenly, a loud, heavy sound interrupted his thoughts. He felt his soul leave his body as the sound repeated, this time a little softer. It wasn't like something had fallen, things just don't fall like that. His father had every piece of furniture screwed to the walls and floor as soon as mom gained the habit of turning everything upside down whenever they argued. Lon took a step back, his fists closed and jaw clenched in the same posture he always had whenever things got to dangerous. He was a sendokai warrior, but only galaxies away from here, on earth, he was still a kid. Lon pressed his lips together in a thin line and felt every muscle in his body protest again the scared feeling in his heart. He had to do something, for heaven's sake, he may be an earthling, but deep inside he was still a sendokai warrior. And he was hella good at it.

He took a step forward, then another, and another, until he was quietly walking upstairs with enough care as to not make a sound. The loud thump had disappeared as soon as it appeared and that made the sudden silence even more unnerving. Running a hand through the wall, he kneeled just before the corridor and listened. A Do could come in handy right now. Five seconds passed before he noticed the quiet arguing inside one of the rooms, like if the intruders had made a mistake and were now struggling to keep their voices low. Fortunately, they were loud enough to cover his footsteps as he approached the source of the fight. His room. 

—This was a bad idea— A high pitched voice came from inside the room, though it was cut off by a different person he couldn't hear. —We have to get out of here, come on— The first one said. He lowered his footsteps and stopped at one side of the door. 

—Dude, calm down,— Said the other one. —It's not like we're doing anything bad.— 

—Oh, don't 'dude' me. We just broke into a house!!— The first one protested. —Zak, please.— 

At that very second, Lon recognized exactly where he had heard those voices before. One would think after living death-threatening situations with a group of people, you'd recognize their voices right away, but he wasn't that sharp minded. He opened the door in a fast motion and felt himself grow more tired every second he spent with his two teammates. The blonde boy in front of him drew an uncomfortable smile as he saw Lon enter the room, he seemed to be reaching out for something in his bookshelf. 

—What are you two doing here?— Lon asked, his tone angrier than he intended to. Blond boy, Zak, smiled once again, pulled something out of the shelves and handed it to Lon. It was a vinyl, one he didn't remember having. He ran his thumb over it. —How did you find my address?— 

—Oh, you know,— Zak started, stepping aside to reveal Cloe, half of her body out of the window in what appeared to be the middle of her escape. —Someone told me.— He laughed.  
—Lon! I am so, so sorry,— Cloe started apologizing in a nervous manner, her hands pressed again her chest. —I tried telling him this was illegal, but he wouldn't listen!— She said, and jumped inside the room again.

—Well that's not something I'd expect from our Hakuru.—He teased, earning a half smile from Zak that pulled his heart a little.

Zak sat heavily on Lon's bed and raised an eyebrow at them. —Hey! I'm only your Hakuru in Masara, right here I can do as many illegalities as I want.— He leaned against the headboard. 

He held the vinyl disk carefully, and a tug in his chest made him realize why he didn't remember it. It was brand new. —Did you...— Lon started, gaining full attention from both of his friends. —Did you buy this? Why?— His eyebrows raised in surprise.

—We thought it'd be a good detail, since we don't hang around that much. But breaking in was not part of the plan.— Cloe explained, her arms crossed over her chest and a very irritated look in her face.

—You were the one who suggested we come to his house!— Zak interrupted, throwing his hands up in the air. 

—I never said anything about breaking in, Zak!— She ran both hands through her hair in an annoyed gesture. —What I wanted to say is, we all think you're really cool and would love to hang out with you more.—

Lon looked from his vinyl to Cloe and back, a warm feeling in his chest growing warmer. They wanted to be his friends. Like, his real friends.  
Zak chuckled softly and Lon's eyes shot straight to him. —Yeah, Cloe wanted to give it to you so bad she basically dragged me into this.— 

The blue haired girl gasped loudly and smiled through narrowed eyes. —I said it was a good idea, but you were the one to come up with it!—

—Well, you knew exactly which one we had to buy!— Zak shot back, narrowing his eyes too. 

—Well, you bought it!—Cloe answered, and Zak fell quiet. Lon stared right at the blonde, defeated and strangely blushed boy as he searched for a comeback in vain. Without knowing, Lon's cheeks started turning bright pink.

—Ok, I'll admit. maybe it was my idea.— Zak finally answered, right before dissolving into laughter. His face glowing like the sun and his whole body shaking like if it were laughing too. Lon stared at him for what felt like ages, his heart warm with a different feeling and his ears burning. He liked him, didn't he? 

He glanced at Cloe only to discover her staring back at him, her eyes had a certain tender knowing look that confirmed his thoughts. Lon shot his eyes back at the floor as he searched for his words —Do you guys want to… order something? To eat?— He asked, putting a stop to Zak's glee and then earning very excited answers from both of them. Lon walked out of the room and leaned heavily against the wall, his whole face burning red and his head full of blond hair thoughts. God. He did like him.

But maybe. 

Maybe those thoughts were better than silence.

**Author's Note:**

> why does no one write about sendokai i sWEAR i carry this whole series up my back


End file.
